harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity
Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：エクエストリアントリニティ,' Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ekuestorian toriniti) is a Japanese AU anime television series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks, Sunrise, Aniplex, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in collaboration with Hasbro Studios. Its directed by Hajime Kamegaki, written by Yosuke Kuroda, character designs by Shigeto Koyama and Yoh Yoshinari, music by Yuki Kajiura in collaboration with Audio Highs and animated by A-1 Pictures and Sunrise. The anime series is an alternate spin-off to both Uprising and Human Ponidox Continuum Shift as well as the MLP: Friendship Is Magic series and the controversial spin-off film of the Friendship is Magic series, Equestria Girls. The series aired on TV Tokyo and AT-X after the series finale of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift between September 24, 2013, while the english release is set to start with a television release in February 2014 and a DVD release in May by Aniplex of America, Sony Pictures International, Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment. The english dub started airing on the Midnight Run portion of Toonami on AM-Atomix in February 21st, 2014, replacing Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne. Sunrise confirmed that they are in development of Season 2 alongside NeoWave and the HPCS Double Feature with the title of The Second Raid set to air in Fall 2014. About the Show The series is set in an alternate universe in Japan and the series has a similarity to both Stan Lee's Heroman and Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime. The character designs is made by Shigeto Koyama and the ponies' design are made by Yoh Yoshinari and animated by Sunrise and A-1 Pictures. This is the first time a member of the new animation studio Trigger were involved in the anime that wasn't animated by Trigger since Atsushi Nishigori worked with them on Episode 17 of the IDOLM@STER anime series (animated by A-1 Pictures) and some of who worked in Gainax until 2011 was a bit involved in the key animation for Gundam made by Bandai and Sunrise. This is also the first anime to have the characters from the controversial spin-off movie, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls as well as making the HPCS/Uprising formula, as in including 3 Spikes. (a dragon, a dog and a human) The music will have a feel of both Gintama and Basquash! mixing with Madoka Magica and Tsubasa Chronicle as both the music group Audio Highs and female composer Yuki Kajiura compose the series. As the Spanish Dub will go, instead of being dubbed in Mexican, it's dubbed in Argentina due to recent Sony Pictures films and the Marvel Anime project. Hajime Kamegaki (known for Sonic X and Air Gear, and worked in the Harmony Unleashed SD series) will direct the series. Plot Months since the japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic was released on TV, thanks to Takara Tomy's new rival company, Bushiroad and the Dreams Come True group, A young 14-year-old Japanese brony named Yosuke Morikawa who knew about the fandom after her older sister, Kanade Morikawa (which she liked Friendship Is Magic before being Japanese dubbed and grew up with the My Little Pony series when she was little) forced him to watched the English version of Friendship Is Magic, but liking it before the release of the Japanese dub, was living a normal life while being on the internet, or with their families and friends. Until one fateful day, Spirit Brony Resistance leader Aaron, called him out and considered him as the first brony to know and like about My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and its fanbase, fanworks and other stuff worldwide by bronies before Japan brought it back, and wants Yosuke to join the Spirit Brony Resistance as a Japanese leader of Japan to save Equestria from monsters and forces of evil while trying to make the haters ignore the Ponies and respect women in the real world. After that, the six ponies arrived to Earth as both had incarnations as Canon Human Ponidoxes of both Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls, even Spike, for which he is a dragon, a young adult human and ironically, a green furred puppy. Now, when a new evil master known as Primer Cross tries to destroy everything on his way, and Yosuke gaining a new gem gaining him powers and attached to his hand called the Sorcery Striker, leading him to fight enemies and monsters, They gained a headquarters known as the Equestrian Trinity Alliance to fight evil and protect both Equestria and Earth. Character Cast Episodes The episodes of the series is a total of 52, however, it has been separated the two halves of 26 episodes for 2 seasons. The series starts in TV Tokyo in September 13, 2013 after the Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift 1-hour series finale special (both episodes 12 & 13 of Final Bronition) and later this year on TV Aichi and AT-X and in 2014 on Animax. In Anime Expo 2013, the series has been licensed by Aniplex of America and Hasbro Studios for an english dub produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. with the co-production of Studiopolis Inc., Bang Zoom! Entertainment & Ocean Productions Inc. as they will have both American and Canadian voice actors, and also it has been distributed internationally by Sony Pictures Television International. The series' english dub will debut on the television channel AM-Atomix (as part of Toonami) on February 21st, 2014 and the internet streaming network by Viz Media, Neon Alley in March 14, 2014. Before the english dub, Aniplex will simulcast the episodes on Crunchyroll, Crackle and Hulu same time as Japan. The home video release, unlike other Aniplex titles licensed by Aniplex USA, will be handled by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment due to the Aniplex home video pricing controversy by fans of anime made by Aniplex who are cheap to buy expensive Home video of anime series produced by Aniplex. and it will be released in Q3 2014. Airings *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku (Now AM-Bushidox), AM-Atomix Toonami, Neon Alley *Canada - NI97 Jetstream Animaction, Neon Alley, Teletoon *Japan - TV Aichi, TV Tokyo, BS Japan, AT-X, Animax *Latin America - AtomicRanger97 Network, MTV, Canal 5 (Mexico) *Europe - Animax, AXN *Asia - Toonami, Animax *Australia - ABC3 *Africa - Sony MAX OVA's Sunrise announced that, like the HPCS series, there will be an OVA mini-series for EQT to release in November 2013. Manga Hollowfox Entertainment and Kodansha announced that there will be 2 manga series on the works and its to come in Early 2014. The story will be written by Aaron Montalvo and Shigeto Koyama provides illustration for the manga. One manga is the serialization of the series while the other manga has new stories as a manga-exclusive post. Films ''Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity in Akihabara! THE MOVIE Sunrise and NI97 announced that there will be a Equestrian Trinity feature film to be released in June of 2014 in theatres with screenplay by Yosuke Kuroda, story by Aaron Montalvo, supervised by Hajime Kamegaki and directed by Tomohiko Ito, since he directed an episode and provided storyboards for Human Ponidox Continuum Shift. Crossover Rider Double X Harmony Unleashed: EquestrIan Trinity - Spirit Brony Extremis MP6 & NI97 will collaborate for an animated crossover film produced by Cartoon Network Studios & Sunrise with the co-production of A-1 Pictures and distributed by both Sony Pictures Entertainment (Japan) & Warner Bros. Pictures Japan. Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanitarian Chronicles: Attack on Crossdome A self-creator crossover film has been announced by Sunrise in prior to the series' release along with the CRW crossover and the feature film, No information has been announced yet. HPCS x EQT ACMGB: Ponidox Rising Tide'' A movie has been announced by Sunrise that there will be a Movie Great Battle Series, similar to Gunbuster vs. Diebuster and the Kamen Rider Movie Wars, the film will have 3 portions. The Equestrian Trinity portion will be named "Sengo-questria Girls", it is directed by Hajime Kamegaki, with a screenplay by Yosuke Kuroda and produced by Sunrise and A-1 Pictures, The film will be released in Q1 2014 in Japanese 3D/2D theatres and IMAX 3D. Music *Composers: Yuki Kajiura, Audio Highs *Music Work: Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, Aniplex, Lantis Opening Themes File:Kuroko no basket - can do|Opening Theme 1 - Can Do by GRANRODEO (From Kuroko's Basketball, Used in the HPCS OAD Movie) File:Multi Anime Opening ｢Sakura Mitsu Tsuki｣|Opening Theme 2 - Sakura Mitsutsuki by SPYAIR (From Gintama Enchousen) It's high-pitched and a Multi Anime Op Ending Themes File:麻生夏子「ダイヤモンドスター☆」PV|Ending Theme 1 - Diamond Star by Natsuko Asoi (From Cardfight!! Vanguard) File:Supercell - Kokuhaku|Ending Theme 2 - Kokuhaku by Supercell (From Guilty Crown) Staff [[Category:Anime Series] Category:Equestrian Trinity Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Equestria Girls (spin-off)